


Coddling

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowserlina, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Scared Bowser Jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: “Scared of thunder and lightning…” grumbled Bowser. “I’ve failed as a father.”“Like you’re not scared of anything?” replied Rosalina.





	Coddling

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you and shout out to my Tam-a-lam for getting me so invested in this pairing that I literally cannot stop thinking about them~❤️

“Moooooooooooooooom!”

Rosalina snapped up at the sound of Junior’s terrified cry, just as the Koopa prince scurried into the bedroom, tripping over his blanket and landing flat on his face. Sniffling, he ambled over to the side of the bed, looking up at Rosalina with tear-filled eyes.

“What’s wrong, Junior?” asked the galactic queen, concern in her gentle voice.

Still sniffling, Junior pointed to one of the high windows of the bedroom, where one could see a lightning storm raging just outside. An electric-blue knife split the sky before a hammer swing of thunder echoed, making Junior shriek.

“Oh...come here, then.” spoke the blonde, scooping Junior into her arms and holding him close. 

“Thanks, Mom.” cooed the prince, and even in the dark of the bedroom, Rosalina’s face turned bright pink at the utterance of the ‘M’ word.

“Wasgoingon?” grumbled Bowser, blinking sleep from his eyes. As he took notice of Junior wrapped up in his blanket, and Rosalina’s arms, he frowned. “Junior, you’ve got your own bed. Why ain’t ya there?”

“I got scared by the lightning…”

“Oh, for...you took over an island by yourself and you’re scared of a little storm? What kinda son am I raising?”

“Now, Bowser…” chided Rosalina. “Tyrant in training or not, Junior is still a child. And children have fears. Being scared of a lightning storm isn’t anything he should be ashamed about.”

“How’s he gonna take over his first country like this? What’s he gonna do if it has frequent storms, hide?”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” pouted Junior. “I’m not scared! I’m a Koopa, and Koopa aren’t afraid of any—”

KRAKOOM!!!

“MOMMY!!” Junior clutched Rosalina, and the queen let out a slightly pained gasp at the feel of his claws digging into her nightdress.

“Scared of thunder and lightning…” grumbled Bowser. “I’ve failed as a father.”

“Like you’re not scared of anything?” replied Rosalina.

“Not a dam—er…” he caught himself sheepishly as his wife gave him a look. “Darn thing!”

“You’re scared of me.”

“A-Am not!”

Rosalina’s eyes flashed metallic blue, and Bowser squeaked, nearly toppling out of bed. Whirling around, his eyes still slightly reddened from crying, Junior pointed and laughed. “Ha ha! Dad’s scared of Mommy!”

“Don’t you know?” smirked Rosalina. “All men fear women. For one reason or another. The difference is your dad doesn’t give me reason to justify that fear.” Glancing at Bowser, she playfully stuck out her tongue. “Most of the time.”

“Can I sleep with you guys tonight? Pleeeeeeeease?”

“Of course, Junior.” cut in Rosalina before Bowser could say anything. “Stay all night if you want. And in the morning, I’ll make you pancakes. How does that sound?”

Junior’s eyes lit up at the mention of the flat treats. “Pancakes! Fu—”

“ _Ahem._ ”

“Er, yes, please!”

“Alright. Now, to sleep with you.”

As if by magic, Junior was asleep in moments, the thunder still raging outside, dead to it and the world.

Grumpily, Bowser crossed his arms and turned away. “I’m not scared of you, Lina.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Leaning over, she planted a kiss on Bowser’s cheek, smiling at the way he huffed cutely and burrowed closet into his side of the bed. 

“I love you, Bowsie.”

“Y-Yeah, I know.”

END


End file.
